Vareon Empire
The Vareon Empire was the empire established by the Vareon slaves in the continent of Avanos, centered around the city of Vhentosia which was later called New Varea. At its height, the Vareon Empire covered the entire continent, and decreed as the greatest empire in the history of the Known World. History The Bays Old Varea Laying on the north-westernmost part of the continent, the Bays of Old Varea were an independent civilization during the days of the Zakhgrublr Empire. Thought to initially be a modest community of warlocks, windriders, bloodmages, sorcerers and free men, the Vareons were invaded by the Shrukvari in the days of its empire. Plunging into two thousand years of slavery under the Shrukvari, the Vareons rose to prominence after they bred enough phoenixes to fight for them, liberating themselves from the chains of slavery. After training the giant fire fowls, the Vareons used them to overthrow the Shrukvari and established their own. The Rise of New Varea After destroying the Shrukvari Empire and rising against their masters, the Vareons replaced the Shrukvari Empire. They reestablished the capital Vhentosia as New Varea, conquering and expanding outwards until they held the entire continent. With their newly established kingdom, the advancement of novelty and technology spread wide in the kingdom. Using magic and spells and phoenix fire, the Vareons developed Vareonglass, a special kind of crystal used for fighting and unequalled by the finest forged steel. The Vareons ruled for six thousand years as a dominant, advanced empire.. Slavery was outlawed and all types of magic were practiced freely. The Old Tongue was widely spoken during these millennia, and the cities of Ros had strong trading bonds with Avanos. The continent was known as the most advanced society of its time. The Vareons also advanced and made a more organized and complex system of writing. The Old Tongue has much influence on the generic tongue of Tegerea. The empire founded a number of colony cities, connected by a network of roads all of which led back to the capital city. New World Age With the continuous and fast advancement of the Vareon Empire, voyages and explorations were conducted to discover new parts of the world, taking place in the empire’s last thousand years of dominance. With these journeys were achieved the discovery of Icarea, the uninhabitable northernmost landmass of the known world and the mapping of the Dark Lands of Ros. Many journeymen were known to have settled in Sovencia and other Rosian cities and thus, mongrel races were born. With several exploration ships landing on the massive landmass now called Tegerea, the Vareons touched land on the northern cape of the continent. The Fall of Varea For six thousand years, Vareon supremacy remained uncontested. With the open practice of sorcery, bloodmagic and all sorts of higher mystery, the Abyssal Worship, or the worship of the Black god, began to be widespread in Avanos. With sorcerers and stormsingers practicing this faith out in the open, much of the Vareons began worshiping these demon gods, summoning them to the world to rule over them. In result, a cataclysmic event known as "The Fall" laid waste to the Vareon capital, its people, and the surrounding lands. The great Avanosi cities of Colossia, Phy’sa, Shakhven, Cimerya, Onval, New Varea, Yorgen, Old Varea, and other settlements north of mainland Avanos were rained by fire and brimstone. The Avanosi of these territories were burned to the last man, and it is believed by believers of the Trion Faith that the destruction was brought by Valerion, the sun god of the religion. Phoenixes, as well as Vareon recorded history, spells, and knowledge were lost. With its center of power destroyed, the empire collapsed. Of the mighty families of windriders who ruled the empire from Old Varea, only the bloodline of which Avalon came survived, as it had migrated to Manarvos years before the Fall. The survivors of the untouched cities of Lorgo, Vhargos, Deoschvar and Manarvos most fled to either the Rosian cities or to their fellow Vareons in newfound Tegerea with the few surviving phoenixes. Avanos has only existed in fables and tales since the Fall and no human has ever dared to inhibit its lands after. Avanos is most commonly referred to as 'the Shadow Lands'. Vareon Migrations The Vareon migrations to Ros and Tegerea began immediately after the Fall, though many Vareons have attempted to rebuild the empire for near 300 years. The last of the Vareon migrations occurred when the burnt lands were proved to be irrecoverable, and finally the Vareons abandoned it. The last wave of migrations to Tegerea led by Avalon the Brave. Cities Ruined Cities & Colonies * Colossia * Phy’sa * Shakhven * Cimerya * Onval * New Varea * Yorgen * Old Varea * Vhentosia (New Varea) Surviving Colonies * Lorgo * Vhargos * Deoschvar * Manarvos In the Books In The Thirteenth Chronicle, Varea was hypothetically neither a kingdom nor an empire: all of the freeborn landholders had equal say in government. In practice, however, this meant that it was essentially an oligarchy run by the wealthy noble families (there was no single emperor or king). There were about forty great families of wealth, high birth, and strong sorcerous ability, known as Windriders, that owned phoenixes and tended to dominate the rest. The lineage of Avalon were one of these families, but far from the most powerful. The Vareons not only conquered the Shrukvari Empire, but also the city-states of Vhargos. The modern Rosian Cities and Tegerea, as well as several others, were established as Vareon colonies and became independent after the empire was shattered.